Marvelous Captain America
Marvelous Captain America is an American comic book series based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is both apart of the Marvelous Marvel universe and an retelling of the Captain America mythos. Characters Main Character(s) * Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America - An young WWII soldier who was injected by the Super Soldier serum, thus making him a super soldier himself. After being reawaken in the modern days, he struggle of dealing with modern world. Recurring Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nicholas "Nick" Fury, Jr. - The head of S.H.I.E.L.D. and son of Nick Fury, Sr. ** Phil Coulson - ** Maria Hill - ** Clay Quartermain - ** Sharon Carter/Agent 13 - * Howling Commandos, consisting of: ** Nicholas "Nick" Fury, Sr. - ** Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan - ** Isadore "Izzy" Choen - ** Gabriel "Gaby" Jones - ** Dino Manelli - ** Robert "Rebel" Ralston - ** Jonathan "Junior" Juniper - ** Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton - ** Eric Koenig - ** Jim Mortia - ** Jacques Dernier - ** Montgomery Falsworth - * James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier - * Peggy Carter - * Invaders, consisting of: ** "Jim Hammond"/Human Torch - An fire-powered human-looking android who was created by former Hydra scientist, ??? where he joins the Invaders of defeating Hydra. But however, he often act like a lone wolf and have issues of working on a team. ** Brian Falsworth/Union Jack - Montgomery's young brother who's became a member of the Invaders after being inspires by Captain America's actions ** Madeline Frank/Miss America - ** Robert Frank/Whizzer - ** Keene Marlowe/Destroyer - * Samuel "Sam" Wilson/Falcon - ** Redwing - * Jacko Monroe/Nomad - * Eli Bradley/Patriot - The grandson of * America Chavez/Miss America (II) - * Colonel Chester Philips - * Abraham Erskine - Villains * Hydra, consisting of: ** Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - ** Sinthea Schmidt/Sin - ** Arnim Zola - *** Doughboy - ** Brock Rumlow/Crossbones - ** Johann Fennhoff/Dr. Faustus - ** Ophelia Sarkissian/Madame Hydra - ** Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker - ** Antonio Rodriguez/Armadillo - ** Wilhelm Lohmer/Master Man (I) - *** Max Lohmer/Master Man (II) - * A.I.M. (Advanced Idea Mechanics), consisting of: ** George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. - The head leader of A.I.M. ** Andrew Forson/Scientist Supreme - ** Deidre Wentworth/Superia - * Tony Master/Taskmaster - * Georges Batroc - * Karl Morgenthau/Flag-Smasher - * Frank Simpson/Nuke - * Serpent Society, consisting of: ** Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra - The head leader of the Serpent Society, an group of snake-themed villains, ** Quincy McIver/Bushmaster - ** Gustav Krueger/Rattler - ** Blanche Sitznski/Anaconda - ** Frank Payne/Constrictor - ** Roland Burroughs/Death Adder - ** Rachel Leighton/Diamondback - ** Ariana Siddiqi/Black Racer - * Clinton McIntyre/Protocide - * Lloyd Bloch/Nefarius - * Larry Ekler/Everyman - Issues # # # # # # Story Arcs * * Trivia *In the start of the series, it follows Captain America's early days during War World II until it follows his adventures in the modern world. * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvelous Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series